comicfuryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Back o' Beyond
The Back o' Beyond is a weekly updating fantasy/romance webcomic by JammyTheBirb (Formerly JammyTheWerewolf.) It can be found on comicfury, and updates thursdays. It has been flagged for violence, and contains some blood. Summary Nate, a fishmonger in a small coastal town, has feelings for Sebastian, a merchant's son about to set sail with his father in search of a spring with miraculous powers. After being abducted into a pirate crew one morning, Nate fails to see just how the situation could get any worse, until he realises exactly which ship they are hunting. Plot The comic begins with Nathaniel (Nate) Jones and his mother selling fish at the marketplace. After returning home that night they are visited by a merchant and his son Sebastian, who are seeking last minute supplies for a trip across the world, in search of a powerful spring. They have already procured an ominous amulet, rumoured to amplify the spring's healing power to provide the holder with eternal life. Nate protests the danger, but he is ignored, and the next day gets up early to go to a new fishing job, which his mother secured without asking him. This was however, a trap, and he is instead abducted by pirates. After a short time adjusting to the new situation, the pirates attack the merchant's ship, killing him and the rest of the crew, leaving only Sebastian alive, thanks to Nate's rash intervention and a need for information. Characters Nathaniel (Nate) Jones: A young fishmonger in a perpetual state of discomfort and bad luck. He has a fear of the sea, hinted to be related to the death of his father. Sebastian Worthington: '''The seemingly cold and proper son of a local merchant. He enjoys reading, and dreams of travel. '''Sawbones: The ship's doctor, who is by far the most friendly of the pirates, but can sometimes be a little unsettling. Baines: A grumpy lich, whose role seems to be overseeing new crewmembers, scaring them into obedience with his skeletal appearance. '''Captain Colton: '''The captain of the pirates. He is cruel and remorseless, a minor living legend. He seeks the power of the spring for unknown reasons. Trivia Conceptualisation and Origin * The initial idea for the comic came from a song, with some influence from a pantomime. * The title was a result of a frustrated google search after repeated failure to decide on something that sounded right. The chosen title was present in a list of 'piratey phrases.' * Beyond is planned to consist of 6 arcs, containing three chapters of 22 pages each. Curiosities * There are some short stories that can be found under the 'extras' part of the site that take place in the same universe, but so far don't seem to contain any of the characters that appear in Beyond itself. * The short stories by Lilbluebox are canon, although some contain retconned details. * Some characters display notable differences from their concept art. External links ComicFury site Twitter Category:Active Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:PG-13 Category:English Category:Started in 2016 Category:Webcomics Category:Cartoonish